With Software as a Service (SaaS) becoming mainstream, enterprises are increasingly faced with decisions to evaluate and move onto new infrastructure administration models. At the same time, these enterprises, being deeply entrenched in their in-house or on-premises investments, are looking at ways of consolidating and effectively managing their complex infrastructures. With SaaS, these infrastructures could span across on-premises and cloud computing environments. This brings a burden on information technology (IT) administrators since they now have to deal with disparate systems with disparate management applications.